Everybody is Necessary to Somebody
by SpicyCat
Summary: This is a tag to You're Too Good for Me by AndromedaMarine.  The request was made months ago but this pussycat has been busy helping her alter-ego, a non-M writer.  Happy Birthday, Daniwilder!


**A/N: **This is a tag to _You're Too Good for Me_ by AndromedaMarine. The request was made months ago but this pussycat has been busy helping her alter-ego, a non-M writer, well, write. Not only that, but she also refused to let me use her BF to do some empirical research. I'd call her a bitch but that would just be catty. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy and please R&R as this Cat needs all the ego-boosting she can get. BTW Happy Birthday, DaniWilder!

_Reow_,

The Cat

**Everybody is Necessary to Somebody**

"What are you waiting for? We've been friends for two years, Rodney. This is our fifth 'date.' If this is going slow then tonight I _want_ to sleep with you. And kiss you, of course." Jennifer lifted herself to her elbows again and watched as the scientist crawled towards her, and he lay on his side next to her. She mirrored him. Hooking her left leg over his right, she drew their bodies together.

With his mind, Rodney dimmed his quarter's lights so even though it was dark, he could still see all of Jennifer. He cupped her cheek with his palm and for the first time that evening, he kissed her.

Jennifer sighed in pleasure, reminding him quietly, "Don't forget, Rodney, you have a right to touch me."

* * *

"_You have a right to touch me."_

The words rang in Rodney's ears, his palm still cupping her cheek as his fingertips gently stroked the side of her neck. His forefinger traced the edge of her ear from where it joined her head down to the lobe and back. He began a feather-light trail down the side of her neck, across her shoulder, down over her shoulder blade, ribs, waist and hip to hook behind her knee. Lifting it slightly, he brought his thigh up causing her to inhale sharply. She tilted her hips, rubbing herself against him and making him groan.

That same hand slid lightly up the back of her thigh to caress her backside then up under the hem of her top to touch the skin of her back. She gasped when his warm fingers flexed just a little as they traveled up her ribs to her shoulder encountering no barriers. He smiled and closed the distance between them until their mouths were not quite touching.

Jennifer parted her lips in preparation for his kiss but he moved over to her cheek instead. Into her ear, he whispered, "You're not wearing a bra. You planned this, didn't you?"

With a slightly shy smile that he could feel against his cheek, she said, "Planned is such a…harsh word. _Hoped_ is more like it. I was hoping we'd end up just like this, at least to start."

Rodney's hand came out from under her top, his fingers feathering over the outside of her arm to take her hand in his and bring it to his lips. He kissed each finger allowing the briefest of touches of his tongue to flick over the knuckles. When he reached the thumb, he turned her hand over and kissed the center of her palm. She closed her eyes and sighed so he continued his journey, kissing then gently scraping his teeth over the pulse in her wrist before moving on to the inside of her elbow. By the time his lips touched her bicep she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to have more of him and she had to have it now. Pulling her arm from grasp she pressed her palm to his shoulder and urged him onto his back.

"Jennifer?"

Without answering she raised up onto her right elbow and knee then shifted her weight until she was on both knees and straddling Rodney's hips. His hands came to rest on the outsides of her thighs, rubbing up to her hips and down to her knees and back.

She wanted to feel his touch on her skin, every inch of it. To that end, she sat back until her backside rested on his thighs, crossed her arms and took the edge of her top in both hands. Before she could remove the first of the barriers between her and her goal, his hands stopped her.

"Please. Let me." At her nod, he gathered the material in both hands and ever so slowly lifted it up, the tips of his fingers grazing along her ribs and the sides of her breasts as if by accident but the look in his eyes said otherwise. He kept those eyes on her face even while her shirt covered it as she lifted her arms to allow it to be removed.

When he didn't automatically drop his gaze to her breasts, she became just a little concerned. "Rodney? Aren't you going to look at me?" His eyes closed and stayed closed. "Rodney?"

"I've been imagining what you look like for so long I want to savor the moment." With a sigh, he finally opened his eyes again and allowed them to drop. "Oh, Jennifer." His voice was soft, almost inaudible.

"Is that a good or bad 'oh, Jennifer'?" She tried to hold her breath, awaiting his answer but the adrenaline pumping through her system refused to allow it.

"You are so…"

He kept staring at her breasts and a pinprick of anxiety started in her stomach. "I know they're not very big…" Before she could stop herself, she'd crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll just…" Leaning to one side so she could lever herself off of him without using her arms, she was surprised when his hands clamped on her waist holding her in place.

"Don't go! Oh, uh, I mean stay. Please." Jennifer did as he requested and his hands slid down to her elbows, across the outside of her forearms to her slender wrists. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that…you are so perfect it makes me speechless."

She gave a small snort of laughter. "The *great* Rodney McKay _speechless_? It's a miracle!"

"You're hilarious, Keller. What you do, eat a clown for breakfast?" Her brown eyes sparkled in the light from the desk lamp, the only source of illumination in the room, as he curled his fingers around her wrists. In doing so, the backs of his hands rubbed across the firm nubs of her nipples and the underside of the globes. Because he didn't want to hurt her, it wasn't easy to pull her hands from where they were tucked under her arms but she finally relaxed and let him have his way. Of their own volition his hands came up as if to cup her breasts but he forced them to stop mere inches away as if afraid to touch them.

_I need to be with you to stay sane._ She barely remembered telling him that before this all started and now he was driving her crazy by making her wait. Quick on the heels of that emanated another thought, _Everybody__ is necessary to __somebody__._ Maybe he needed _her_ for the same reason.

Jennifer's confidence returned hot and sharp. _More! More now!_ Her body screamed. Not allowing him to object, not that he would have, she took his hands and moved them to cover her breasts and urged him to squeeze. He did so and she moaned, her eyes closing and head tilting back so her hair swished over her bare back.

She inhaled sharply when he abruptly let go and sat up to hug her to him, his lips and tongue going to the side of her neck then up to suck on her earlobe. Her eyes flew open and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Pushing him back a few inches, she took the bottom of his shirt in both hands and pulled it up, over and off then his lips found her neck again but on the opposite side. Her hands skimmed through the hair on his chest, one continuing up to wrap around the back of his neck. She toyed with the short hairs there then plowed through the rest until she reached the longer ones above his forehead. She pulled his head back forcing him to look at her. The intensity and desire in his blue eyes made her feel powerful, commanding…sensual.

She felt him hard and ready against her abdomen. Twisting slightly side to side to increase the incredible feelings, he groaned and she bent down to ravish his lips. When that wasn't enough, she used the tip of her tongue to force his mouth open and slide so far into his mouth she swore she could feel his uvula. In the back of her lust-filled mind she knew that wasn't possible but couldn't remember why.

Rodney let himself fall back to the bed, taking her with him. The force of the impact flattened her breasts against his chest. Both arms went around her back and, with lightning quickness, he rolled until she was beneath him.

Jennifer's breathing increased until she was practically panting. She was pleased to see that Rodney was doing the same. It pushed their chests against each other amping up their already high arousal. A light sheen of perspiration had developed on their skin making them a little slippery but not enough to reduce the amazing friction caused by their movements.

Rodney rolled onto his left side, his right leg falling between her thighs, allowing enough space between them so his right hand could glide across her stomach to the closure of her pants. He paused, his eyes asking a question. At her vigorous nod, he thumbed the button through the hole, lifted the tab of the zipper and oh so slowly lowered it down to the bottom. The fabric parted of its own accord and he couldn't stop from glancing down to see the white bikini panties with bright red hearts she'd chosen to wear. It might have surprised him if he didn't know her as well as he did. She might be willing to go out sans bra but apparently drew the line at going commando.

He lifted his hand and touched his forefinger to her lips, outlining first the top then the bottom. Down over her chin along her neck, he stopped to caress the pulse of her neck, bending to let his lips touch the spot while his hand continued down over her flat stomach. His finger swirled around her navel, was joined by the other three as they worked their way under the edge of her panties.

Jennifer's hands had moved up over her head to keep from hurrying him to where she wanted, needed him. When Rodney touched her patch of hair her hands slapped the bed, gripping the sheet so tight her knuckles began to ache. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud at the pleasure he was creating. He hadn't even touched her there yet and she was throbbing. It wouldn't take much for her to fall into the whirlpool beckoning her closer…closer.

Rodney's middle finger finally slid along her furrow until it reached the back then made the return trip. He did this several times then stopped just for a moment. The next time he moved downward, he dipped just the tip of his finger into her opening.

"Oh! Rodney, please…"

"Please what?"

"I want…" she was panting, unable to form the words. Her legs tried to shift but he had her trapped, unable to move. With a growl, her hands came down on his shoulders, digging in. "You…know…_oh_…what I…"

Rodney shifted position slightly allowing her legs a little more room. She parted her knees and tilted her pelvis forward and back urging him to speed. He didn't give in to her demand to hurry but instead took advantage of the additional room provided and slipped his finger into her slickened opening. As he withdrew, Jennifer let out a small gasp. It happened again and again when he touched a certain area and he grinned in anticipation. He leaned down and took her left nipple in his mouth. His lips fully encased the dusky pink area as his tongue slowly flicked side to side then in a circle.

The heat was building to the point where Jennifer could barely stand it. "R-R-Rodney…"

He didn't answer, just slipped inside her over and over.

Her mouth dropped open, she began to pant and her eyes squeezed shut just as a bright light hit her with enough force to cause her to cry out, her back arching off the bed. She thought she'd called Rodney's name again but wasn't sure because now he was kissing her, swallowing any sounds she might have been making.

Rodney continued to stroke her hot flesh until her muscles finally relaxed. Her right hand rested on the back of his neck as her left hand took him by the wrist and pulled his hand from inside her pants then joined its mate to gather him to her. As his weight settled on top of her, she relished the felling of safety and security it gave her along with the incredible pleasure.

Opening her eyes, all she could see was the top of Rodney's head where it rested on her chest near her heart. As the tingling dissipated, she began to feel other things, the sheet and pillow under her bare back, the clothing still covering her lower body, the soft whir of the environmental system.

She also became aware of the fact that Rodney's erection was pressing into her right hip. He'd made certain she was taken care of without worrying about his own pleasure. That thought made her love him even more though she didn't know how that could even be possible.

Jennifer wanted to stay just like this forever but another, less pleasurable imperative asserted itself. "Um, Rodney."

He looked up at her but all she did was raise an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. I'm crushing you." Maneuvering himself up and over fully onto his left side, the pressure on her body eased making it even more necessary that she move.

"It's not that. I have to, um…" she nodded at the door standing ajar across from the foot of the bed.

With a startled awkwardness, he rolled completely onto his back taking his arm from her stomach. Jennifer quickly rolled off the side and hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

Jennifer took care of business but before she went back into the bedroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still flushed from her orgasm but that wasn't the most notable difference in the face she'd looked at every morning before she left for work. She still had the same mid-length blonde hair, the same brown eyes and the same scattering of freckles across her nose that were barely noticeable to others but stood out like a neon sign to her.

No, the change was more than that. It was as if just knowing she loved Rodney and was loved in return had given her a kind of radiance that had been lacking before. Though now that she thought about it, he hadn't actually _said_ he loved her. With a sigh she reached for the door sensor but stopped when she realized something else or rather, it came back to her. She was naked from the waist up and fully dressed on the lower half. With a grin she set about resolving the situation, only leaving on the whimsical Valentine's panties she ordered from Earth. Picking up his comb, she ran it through her hair then checked her breath. _Ew! _ Squirting a small amount of his tooth gel on a finger, she rubbed it over her teeth, took a sip of water, swished it around and spit it out.

* * *

While Rodney waited for Jennifer to come out of the bathroom he debated taking his clothes off and waiting for her in bed. Under the covers naturally. He compromised and stopped when he got to his boxers which he thought briefly of changing. The bathroom light going out signaled the end of his internal debate. Not sure what to do, he went back and perched on the side of the bed.

Jennifer came out and posed in the doorway wearing nothing but her panties. That brought him back to his feet as he scanned her perfect body from head to toe and back again. He went to her and took her by the hands. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She rolled her eyes. "Been told that a few times. Didn't believe it."

"Why not?" He was astonished. How could she think she was anything _but _beautiful?

Gripping his hands tight, she looked at the floor. "Because they were only trying to get into my pants." She let her eyes travel up to his boxers. Rumors abounded about his crazy underwear. A hand covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"What?"

Nodding, she finally allowed a giggle to escape because written on his boxers was: _Warning! This product is made of atoms!__ Atoms, __if split, will release enormous energy very quickly and have been known to be very destructive!_

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms in annoyance. "My _sister_ gave them to me for my birthday."

Jennifer wasn't sure if he was annoyed at Jeannie for the gift or at her for laughing. She preferred to think it was the former rather than the latter. Not giving him a chance to move away, she put her hands on his waist and pulled him to her, tilting her head up for his kiss. The kiss was filled with a yearning that neither had ever felt before.

When they parted Rodney's arms wrapped around her and drew her tight against his chest. Jennifer laid her head on his shoulder and they simply stood there just hugging until she finally pushed away and took him by the hand. Leading him to the bed, she reached under the pillow and pulled the covers down to the foot of the bed. She sat down, turned and swung her legs up to lay down, one leg stretched out while the other was bent.

Rodney looked down at the woman of his dreams lying nearly naked on his bed. He didn't know what it was he'd done to make this wonderful woman love him but vowed to find out so he could keep doing it. Still holding her hand, he just stood there looking at her.

"What's wrong, Rodney?"

"I…it's just…I still can't believe I'm not dreaming."

"You aren't." Jennifer scooted to the other side of the bed and tugged on his hand. He lay down next to her and she cuddled into his side, the bottom of her foot sliding up and down his leg. Her hand rubbed his chest while his right hand around her back came to rest on her hip just above the elastic of her panties.

He moved that hand upwards ever so slowly, letting it dip in at her waist then out again as he touched the bottom of her ribs. When he got to the supersensitive side of her breast his thumb grazed the top of her breast and down to the areola and nipple. She liked that so he rubbed the soft curved area making her sigh and close her eyes. The harder he rubbed, the louder she sighed until she was moaning.

Though he was only using one hand, Rodney was doing the most wonderful things to her and it was time she reciprocated. The hand on his chest flexed and curled as she made her way down to the edge of his boxers. But she didn't stop there. Never so bold before, her right hand skipped over the waistband, sliding down and just barely letting her fingertips touch the side of his hardness. When she got to the top of his thigh, she lifted her hand and brought it down on the bulge that was his erection. Now it was his turn to moan as she rubbed and gently squeezed. The tip was slightly pointed and she rubbed it mercilessly until he stopped her. She lifted her head. "What's wrong, Rodney?"

"Nothing, it's just feels so good to have you touching me that I want it to last and if you keep doing that, well, it won't."

"Then we'll just have to make sure it does last." Digging her left elbow into the mattress, she pushed the upper half of her body up so she could look into his face. A flick of her head and her hair fell onto her back out of the way as her surgeon's hand worked its way into the opening on the front of Rodney's boxers to fondle him and the wrinkled sacks below. Withdrawing that hand, it joined her other hand as she worked the material down and he lifted his hips to assist.

By the time he could kick them away, he'd started doing the same to her but was taking too long. She rolled away from him onto her back. He'd gotten her panties down as far as the tops of her thighs. Hooking her thumbs in the sides she slid them down as she lifted her legs in the air. When they got to her ankles, she kicked them away.

Before he could object or stop her, she was on her knees with her back to him. One hand wrapped around his length as she lowered her head. Taking him in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip then took him as deep as possible. A moment later, she gasped in pleasure, or at least she tried to.

Rodney had taken her presentation of her bare backside to him as an invitation and slipped a hand between her thighs. He massaged the inside of her left thigh with his right hand moving upward until he was able to touch her moistened flesh, rubbing back and forth with the side of his finger.

Jennifer ceased what she was doing when Rodney stopped his movements. "Jennifer…" Tilting her head to the side, she looked back at him questioningly but the expression on his face said what he wouldn't put into words. He'd never asked a woman what he was asking her to do now and that thrilled her. Shifting her weight onto her right knee, she swung her left leg up and over until her backside was all he could see.

He took immediate advantage and touched her with his tongue licking down one side and up the other then parted her and licked the middle. She shifted and he dropped his head back to the pillow. His right hand slipped between her thighs to cup her as one finger rubbed her nerve-filled nub making her stop the wonderful things she was doing to him but only with her mouth. Her hand continued to slide up and down until she stopped and merely held him. It was a good thing because he didn't think he would last much longer with her tongue and mouth slipping and sliding along his member.

As much as she loved having Rodney worship her body in this way, and as much as she enjoyed reciprocating, Jennifer wanted and needed to see his face when the big finish arrived. Pulling away from him, she momentarily knelt beside him then spun towards the head of the bed. Bending forward, she flipped her hair up and over to let it fall once again onto her back. She completed her movements by straddling his hips and lying full-length on top of him, her head on his chest where she could hear his heart racing. She let her knees touch the bed next to his hips while her feet hooked over his legs just above his knees.

They both knew if they didn't slow things down a little it would all be over too quickly. With an internal smirk she realized that might be a good thing because they could take their time next time. However, his erection pressing into her abdomen and the way his fingertips continuously trailed over her skin leaving a path of arousal in its wake told her he was more than ready to finish this now.

Rodney's hands eased down to Jennifer's hips then around to firmly caress her backside. When he did, she lifted up to look into his eyes, seeing the desire and love he felt for her mirrored in their brown depths. He couldn't help himself. She opened her mouth as if to speak and he captured her lips, devouring them and she responded with little whimpering sounds in the back of her throat.

Pleading sounds.

Demanding sounds.

Make love to me sounds.

Their bodies slipped and slid against each other using the think film of perspiration as lubricant. Even so, the friction was electrifying. Their movements quickened, became almost frantic until Rodney hooked one hand around her waist and used his legs and other arm to flip them over so he was looking down into her face. Or he would have been if their lips hadn't stayed locked together. They broke apart to allow their lungs to full with the oxygen they needed and lacked, chests pushing against each other.

Somehow, her legs had stayed clamped around him and she refused to relinquish her hold until he pushed to his knees just enough to move slightly toward her feet. He lowered himself then moved up until his hardness touched the hot, moist area at the top of her thighs. As he slowly pushed inside her, she gasped as did he.

Jennifer didn't know how he did it but he managed to speak.

"Oh, Jennifer, you feel…incredible."

Not having done this in a while, she responded with a moan. "I love you, Rodney."

Her lust-filled brain waited for his response but he didn't say anything. Just for a moment she thought about stopping what they were doing and asking straight out how he felt about her, forcing him to declare his love but that thought disappeared, consumed by hunger and need when he withdrew then immediately sank into her again.

Rodney could feel his orgasm lurking at the edges of his abilities to control it, even slipping over the boundaries now and then and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted this to be good for both of them so he began thrusting, slowly at first then, as Jennifer's breathing increased, her moans turning into gasps, increasing in speed.

The first white hot light of bliss hit him but he refused to take the journey alone so he lifted slightly while continuing to thrust and slipped his hand between them to brush his thumb over the little pearl of nerves hiding in the shell of her mound. At his touch, her gasps turned back into moans, her mouth dropped open and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Jennifer, open your eyes. I want to see you."

She did as he asked, her fingers digging deep into his shoulders, her legs tightening forcing him to shorten the length of his thrusts.

"_Oh!_"

The tone of that one word told him she was ready. He knew _he_ was. How he'd been able to hold on he had no idea, but it was time to let go. He pulled out until he was just barely inside her, swiped his thumb one last time over her sweet spot, gave one more hard thrust and turned the beast loose with a long loud groan that may or may not have been her name. At the same time he shuddered and his release poured into her, he heard her call out his name, felt her internal muscles grabbing at him. Thrusting two more times, he finally allowed himself to relax against her, his hands working under her shoulders in a hug of sorts.

Time stood still for Jennifer as her body slowly loosened up and her arms slipped around Rodney's back to hold him in a loose hug. She let her legs go limp and fall down, the insides of her calves touching the outsides of his thighs. They were still quivering from his orgasm that had seemed to go on and on. Her hands flattened, rubbed down the slickened skin of his back then curled as she dragged them back up to his shoulders.

He turned his face into her neck, letting his lips whisper over the sensitive skin there then burying his nose in the hair just behind her ear. Letting out a long contented sigh, he kissed her in front of that ear, on the cheek and the end of her nose before leaning back enough to be able to see her face. They made identical supremely satisfied yet slightly shy smiles.

Not giving her time to object, he lifted up pulling himself out of her as he maneuvered up and over her leg to settle on his left side. As he did, Jennifer rolled onto her right side, her left arm and leg pulling him close. "Mmm."

"I agree. Mmm."

The scent of their lovemaking swirled around them as Jennifer pushed at the hairs stuck to her forehead then brushed beads of moisture from Rodney's forehead and temples. His right hand rested on her shoulder rubbing down her arm, over her elbow and forearm to weave their fingers together. She cuddled into his chest. "We _really_ need a shower."

Rodney couldn't believe what she was suggesting, what he _thought_ she was suggesting. "Um, _a_ shower, as in…"

"…as in, last one in the shower has to wash the other one's hair…" grinning, she pushed out of his arms, jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. He caught her as she reached the doorway, squealing with laughter as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her so he could get there first.

Through the laughter, one concern niggled at her. He still hadn't told her he loved her though she was as certain as she could be without hearing the actual words that he did and with all his heart. Dismissing it as unimportant at the moment, she joined him in the shower.

In the end, they washed each other's hair as well as other body parts, whether they needed it or not.

* * *

Hours later, Rodney cuddled tight against Jennifer's back, holding her as close as possible, and whispered the words she'd been hoping, needing to hear from him since she agreed to have dinner in his quarters.

"I love you."

For months she'd been wishing they'd one day be here just like this. And in the morning, Jennifer got her wish. She awoke in Rodney's arms, fully satisfied and in love.

**Finis**

**A/N:** Many thanks to Atomdancerrr for the saying on Rodney's boxers.


End file.
